neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Von Roo
Count Von Roo is a vampire Blumaroo. Appearance He is an orange blumaroo with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. Some lighting makes him appear more peach-colored than orange. He wears a black cape, and what appears to be black slicked back hair with a prominent widow's peak. The ends of his ears and nose are red. Personality One of the few things known about his personality is he is solitary, generally avoiding others until he gets hungry. He seems to be over confident in his powers, as well, based on certain quotes in the battledome. He is not ashamed to admit his own evil, as seen in NeoQuest II. He seems to be fairly scheming, using the Deadly Dice game to lure victims with the promise of a chance of increasing their strength. If you lose against him, he says "Ha ha ha! I won, as planned! You fool!" He is also shown to have a sense of humor, joking in a math-related Better Than You competition that "I am a count, after all." However, this seems to contradict his statements when applying for Pound Director, in which he sates the sanguine humor should be removed from the system; on the other hand, this may have only been his attitude towards what he percieved as prisons. History Count Von Roo was born 200 BN, and was scorned from society because of his evil. An outcast, he wandered Neopia alone for years by nighttime until he came acrossed an uninhabited Island (now Roo Island) and settled into an old, decaying castle. He slept for 200 years, before awakening to bring terror to all of Neopia. At some point, he stole a diary containing the first part of a spell that would rid Neopia of all vampires before the Ghoul Catchers could get to it. It is unknown what happened after that, but it is presumed The Ghoul Catchers were unable to rid Neopia of vampires. In Neoquest 2, he tries to cast a counterspell to the one that kept the sun locked in the sky, because he cannot go out when the sun is out. He is taken prisoner by Meuka, but freed by Rohane . After explaining what he was trying to do, he makes a truce between Rohane and his party as they are working towards the same goal. However, since this story takes place inside a digital simulation, it is unknown if the Count would actually behave in this manner. For 2013's April Fool's joke, The Count is an option to vote for as new head of the Neopian Pound. Needless to say, he didn't win. Abilities Being a vampire, Count Von Roo has many of the abilities of traditional vampires. *'Transformation': As a vampire, he is able to transform into a bat-like creature (depictions range from a Korbat to a bat-like creature with Von Roo's head). *'Transforming Others': He is able to transform others into vampires. This is shown on the TCG "Touch of Von Roo" where a girl is seen transforming into a vampire, and in an image where Count Von Roo can be seen behind another Vampire. *'Flight': While in bat form *'Transfer of Strength': Judging by the fact he is able to take away or give levels in Deadly Dice, it is obvious he is able to both grant and drain someone of their strength. It is assumed what he drains is kept for himself to increase his own levels. *'Partial Immortality': Count Von Roo, as a vampire, no longer ages, and is immune to many normal types of damage. However, he has most of the weaknesses of normal vampires. *'Hypnotism': He states he is able to "turn you into my slave" implying traditional vampire hypnotism. *'Knowledge': Count Von Roo has revealed in various interactions that being centuries old, he spent much of his time reading, and as a result is knowledgable in many areas. *''' Math(?): In one Better Than You competition, Count Von Roo states he would make a good royal treasurer since he "is a count, after all." **Interestingly, actual vampire lore does include vampires obsessively counting certain things, so it's likely we was telling the truth. *'''Combat: Get the random event where Count Von Roo bites your pet and you can get him as a battledome challenger. You can view his battle profile here . Game Deadly Dice This game is available between midnight and 1am NST (and all day on Halloween); you must roll the dice to try and beat Count Von Roo and increase your pet's level. Should you lose, your pet may lose a level, and you might also lose the avatar you won from him. You can play here. Neoquest II Count Von Roo also features in Chapter IV of Neoquest II. He is not hostile to the player. Items :*Headless Von Roo Plushie :*Count Von Roo Halloween Costume :*Cot Von Roo :*Count Von Roo Pinata :*Von Roo Clock :*The Legend of Count von Roo :*Von Roo Gnome :*Von Roo Dice :*Count Von Roo :*Snow Von Roo Sculpture :*Von Roos Castle Stamp :*Von Roo Plushie :*Count Von Roo Booster Pack :*Count Von Roo Stamp More can bee seen here. Trivia *Sources conflict on whether he lives in The Haunted Woods or on Roo Island , although the fact he can be found on Roo Island confirms the latter. **As his Neopedia article states that he wandered for many years, it is presumed by fans that he migrated from The Haunted Woods to Roo Island, which would explain the conflicting information. *Von Roo is clearly a reference to Dracula, and bears many similarities to the 1931 film portrayal of the character. *Count Von Roo is the only confirmed vampire character on Neopets. **Not counting the Poogle Vampires from NeoQuest (they were only enemies for that game, not actual characters) or Petpets such as Bat Boy. **There is indication that there are others, however, as an image portrays Count Von Roo behind a transformed victim, Touch of Von Roo shows a young lady being transformed into one, and The Ghoul Catchers indicate there are others in their Neopedia article. * In the first ghoul catchers article, there is a portrait of a blue vampire blumaroo in one of the images as they enter what turns out to be Count Von Roo's lair, suggesting The Count may have been blue at one point. *Ironically in the Battledome, Count Von Roo does not have "Drain Life" as one of his abilities. *On the "Touch of Von Roo" card the title and the lack of visible bite marks on the victim suggest that Count Von Roo does not have to bite someone in order to transform them into a vampire. Random Event Von_roo_random_event.jpg|Causes Neopet to lose 1-3 Hp, and unlocks him in the Battledome random event old.jpg|Old Version Gallery 013.jpg Count von roo.gif Count von Roo Morph Neopets.gif 174_vonroo.gif 0023_RS13.gif 518_von_roo.gif caption_229.gif count von rooooooo.gif lg_garlic_day_2004.gif vrn.gif count von roo coffin.gif counr von roo is feeling batty.gif fools14_4.png|April Fool's day joke where Count Von Roo was one of the options for taking over the pound. Fools14 4 count von roo closeup.png 82.gif 63_two_vonroos.gif blumaroo_halloween.gif von roo and king roo.jpg Countvonroo.gif nscape_haunted.jpg 0007_MPRM.gif Videos NEOPETS ADVENT COUNT VON ROO External Links *Neopedia *Gallery of Evil. *Count Boris and Touch of Von Roo *You can learn how to draw Von Roo here. *Deadly Dice *Ghoul Catchers Neopedia Entry *Book of Ages Category:Characters Category:Blumaroos Category:Villains Category:Battledome Opponents Category:Gallery of Evil Category:Roo Island Games Category:Vampires